Characters
Main Characters The Player / "Phil" The faceless series avatar, the player lands a job looking after Zoey and usually accompanies her on her adventures. Playing the voice of reason to Zoey's insatiable whims, the player must often weigh conflicts of interest and morality. Zoey Dardana A bossy, blonde beauty, Zoey is guided almost entirely by her appetite, often leading to her becoming disproportionately bloated. Anyone who gets in her way will almost surely become a means to a delicious end. Series Regulars Athena Dardana As Zoey's mother, Athena seeks to curb her daughter's voracious appetite and sets the series into motion by hiring the player to keep an eye on Zoey. Despite her best intentions, Athena's efforts are consistently undone by her daughter's voracious will and the player's enabling. Jill Marchen Mischeivious and imaginative, Jill is a babysitter with an appetite similar to Zoey's. Donning an array of fantasy costumes, Jill often plays pretend before devouring the children she looks after. Lea Feibelmann Debuting in Turn Up as guest at Zoey's 18th birthday party, Lea is shown to also have an appetite for live prey, similar to Zoey. Her kind and caring demeanor is often contrasted by her affinity for accidentally swallowing small creatures. Sophie Morton Also referred to as "Ms. Morton," she is a former employee of Harlech Unlimited. Following a life-changing lab accident, Morton develops an appetite and eating abilities that appears to surpass that of Zoey's. Stella Harlech A best friend and classmate, Stella is Zoey's confidant and fully supports - even encouraging - Zoey's ability to devour people whole. Supporting Characters Weston Dardana Zoey's father, who travels often for work. Despite single-handedly supporting his family, he receives rare mention throughout the series. Ritchie A flirtatious jock who tries Zoey's patience in School Lunch. With the help of Stella, he and Zoey both have detention together, one fateful day. Ryan A school bully who Zoey runs into during School Lunch. ''Zoey has a second encounter with Ryan in ''Afterschool Lunch. Ed A bartender whose path always seems to cross with the Baby Fat cast. Username "Vae_Dictis" A Legacy of Kain-inspired persona who challenges Zoey in Victual Reality. He and Zoey becomes enemies after he causes her to lose a portion of her health. Username "Broebius" A Legacy of Kain-''inspired persona who assists Zoey in ''Victual Reality. He naively believes that Zoey's consumption of his friend is a marvel of virtual reality technology. Username "AbhorsAParadox" A Legacy of Kain-''inspired persona who challenges in ''Victual Reality. ''He and Zoey meet on a bridge where neither seem willing to budge. Rose Harlech Stella's mother and an employee of Harlech Unlimited. Rose's history with the Dardana family is spans over many years, and she speaks regularly with Athena, as their daughters are best friends. "D" Morton and Rose's boss, who supervises Project Hammer and Project Brundel. Charismatic and manipulative, his role in the ''Baby Fat mythos may be more complex than meets the eye. Jake A child whom Jill looks after in Monsters. By some twist of fate, Jill has no desire to eat him. However, in "Illusion" Jill does eat him due to her drunken state. The Waitress A chubby waitress from the restaurant in Inconspicuous Consumptions, who became a fan favorite. Richards Simmons Wannabe A frizzy-haired teen who expresses interest in Zoey towards the end of Breaking Binge. Ana A foreign girl with whom Stella is implied to have had a sexual encounter in Breaking Binge. Category:Characters